Corrupted Love
by tangibleHELL
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is raped by a lust-driven Zaraki Kenpachi and Urahara Kisuke helps him to get over it. Originally oneshot, requested to continue. Previously ZaraXIch. Rated M. Sad/angst. Rape. DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH in any way, shape and/or form
1. Chapter 1

_Ichigo is trapped by Zaraki who can no longer resist the youth's body._

_(No love involved.)_

_Warning:_

_Rape/Angst_

_Perhaps drabble?_

**Corrupted Love**

Kurosaki Ichigo had no idea how he wound up in such a terrifying and heart racing situation. Zaraki Kenpachi, someone he would perhaps be brave enough to even call his 'friend' at times had him against a stone wall in the 11th Barracks, both of the orange-haired boy's arms pinned by Zaraki's surprisingly strong right arm. Kenpachi was wearing what Ichigo could only assume was a sleeping kimono, red as well as loosely worn just like the black hair he usually had spiked and belled. The look Kenpachi was giving was not the usual blood lust, but a passionate and rather discomforting lust Ichigo had never expected to go through the older man. At least not in his presence. Ichigo always had an unnatural fear towards the other, though he always just placed it in Kenpachi's lust for battle.

But as Zaraki leaned in and licked up Kurosaki's throat to his chin, devouring him, Ichigo knew it was a lust of a different kind that was inside the Taichou. The youth tried to struggle, to worm away just enough to reach for his abandoned Zangetsu to his left on the ground, but he could not. The older man was simply to powerful, too demanding and harsh in his actions. Zaraki tugged the youth's white sash off with his free hand before tugging at the now loosened hakama as Ichigo squirmed and grunted as the older one bit and kissed a rough path up his neck. Kurosaki's head was not working right, he couldn't think of anything to do. Panic was setting in. He desperately wanted to get away, to yell, to say anything, but only random, useless fears wired into his brain. He shouldn't be so frightened he thought as Kenpachi harshly groped his limp manhood and sac. He thought he should fight, not fear the superior. Say something to get someone's attention, not grunt in silence and take it!

"Shit! Stop this, dammit! Stop, you fucking... fucking! Fuck!" Ichigo's mouth formed words but his squinted eyes formed pained tears. His voice caught and he let a strangled sob out as Zaraki pressed himself to the smaller form, his free hand sliding around the boy's hip to reach to his back and press two of his dry fingers into him, fast and rough. Kurosaki's eyes bolted as a foreign pain laced its way up his spine and made him choke on his own scream. He wanted to fend him off, to leave, but now he knew he could not.

The orange-haired youth let his head lean against Kenpachi's left shoulder as the rest of his body finally lost its fight as well, going soft and limp as a broken doll. Kenpachi's loose hair was the only comfort Ichigo received as the other pressed another finger into him and thrust them and scissored his once virgin opening. The older man persistently kissed Kurosaki's ear and temple before he ripped his fingers from the youth and spun him so that Ichigo's chest and stomach were pressed harshly to the cold and rough wall. Kenpachi held Ichigo's hips in place with one hand as his other held the youth's back up against the wall. Kurosaki knew he could not get away, he was trapped by the man. The softness of the Taichou's rarely seen loose hair was taken only to be replaced by the cold reality of the situation. Kenpachi gripped tighter and before Kurosaki could register the odd feeling he had Zaraki thrust all the way into his tight, searing hot opening. Ichigo grunted a sound, but fell silent as the sound of Kenpachi's cock slamming in and out of the youth's body and Zaraki's pleased moans and grunts took over.

_'Why the Hell is this happening..? I should have fought harder... I gave in and for that I'm weak... I deserve this... If I couldn't even stop it, I deserve it... Kenpachi won... He overpowered me so easily. He deserves his prize. Me. Like the whore I am...' _- Ichigo's inner thoughts ran ramped in his self loathing while Zaraki pounded into him over and over, taking everything from the teen. The dark night swallowed Ichigo eventually, his eyes closing, the world consuming. He drifted into unconsciousness. He awoke the next day in the 4th with Unohana-Taichou sitting off to his right. She sat forward and gave a sympathetic smile as she laid a hand softly over his head. He tried to smile back, but it seemed only more tears came and he choked out a sob as the onslaught of last night's affairs took hold of him once again. All he could do to hide the shame was to squeeze his eyes shut and cover them with his hands. Unohaha tried to calm him, to inform Zaraki was not to get away with his actions, but the more she spoke the more shamed and disgusted Ichigo felt. He was no longer the hero, but the victim. No longer proud, only scared. He would never forgive Zaraki for what he did. He turned Ichigo into something worthless. Worthless like a Hallow or demon. More worthless than Aizen Sousuke.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Originally ment to be a one-shot, requested to continue. Just did, I guess...**_

_**Corrupted Love 2**_

_'Why are they keeping me here, dammit! They're pissing me off now! I just... I want to leave... To go back home... To stop having that bitch Unohana hovering over me like I'm a damn cripple!' - _Ichigo thought angrily as Unohana left his room, leaving Abarai Renji there alone with a very distant and frustrated Ichigo. The details of what really transpired between Ichigo and Zaraki had been kept secret, only on a need to know basis for Ichigo's own pride at the very least. It had been rumored the two had gotten into a rather violent fight and to everyone's surprise Kurosaki had lost, that was all that was said and rumored. Renji had felt concern for his friend, since he himself once served under Zaraki. He knew how powerful the Taichou could be and everyone knew he had been wanting to get Ichigo in another fight. Ikkaku was always telling Ichigo to keep a distance because of their Taichou's battle lust. But they were not aware of their Taichou's desire for the youth, the other kind of lust.

Abarai breathed in and than sighed before biting his lower lip and scratching at the back of his head. Kurosaki had yet to invite him further. In fact, Ichigo had yet to even acknowledge his very presence. Not wanting to disrupt Renji made his way to t he side of Kurosaki's patient bed slowly. as he approached he lightly brought his left hand up and softly patted Ichigo's shoulder while whispering his name. Renji instantly regretted doing so as Ichigo jerked back and let a violent jolt his reiatsu flood out as he stared wide-eyed at Abarai. Renji didn't knowwhat to say to his friend. Was he suppose to be this frightened when he was just beaten in a match? No, this was definitely something more. Something wrong. as these thoughts whirled in Renji's mind his eyes lowered and his brows knitted together in worry and determination.

"Ichigo, what the Hell happened to make you this damn jumpy?" The red-haired youth asked softly as he took a step forward. Kurosaki finally snapped to attention and his eyes went wider than before as his mouth followed suit. He shook his head slightly before covering his face again and bending over to hide his face into his knees in order to hide some of the shame he felt. He was sure Renji and everyone else knew what happened. How could they not tell how week and hurt he was. He wanted everything to just go away. He didn't want to deal with all of his friends and the ridicule of being the victim, the loser.

"Get out, Renji... Please, just, please go!" Ichigo pleaded as he tried to keep from sounding too weak. He suddenly felt a whole knew level of shame and disgust when he saw, felt, how soft and kind Renji was trying to be. How could he let himself be such a pitiful man? Kurosaki was beginning to wonder if going home was the right thing to do. His father would be ashamed to have such a son, Ichigo was sure of that. His sisters would cater to him and treat him as if he was the one that needed protecting, not them. It ate at him as Renji kept trying to speak to him. Ichigo couldn't hear his words and honestly didn't care. He knew what everyone including the red-head would say to him. He didn't need to actually hear their words. To hear Renji's pity words. After what seemed an eternity of trying to calm Kurosaki Renji finally sighed and backed off, giving one last, very confused and worried look to the orange-haired youth before turning and almost running into Urahara Kisuke. Renji stumbled back a few steps and looked bewildered.

"U-Urahara! Wha-what are 'ya doin' here!?" Renji blurted out. Urahara Kisuke spared Renji a somber look as he walked by him to Ichigo's bedside as Unohana waved the red-head to follow her. As Abarai walked out he glanced back only to realize that Kuraosaki Isshin was to Urahara's side, trying to softly get his stunned child's attention. The look of veiled fury Isshin held as he looked over his son made Renji's assumption even more so. This was no regualar fight, something very serious happened. Unohana caught Renji's attention by saying his name and ushering him to leave. He looked back again and than to her and gave a solemn nod. The petite Taichou watched to make sure he left before returning to the room and closing the door behind herself. Isshin was knelt by the side of the bed gripping onto one of Ichigo's hands as the youth shook his head muttering something that made the elder Kurosaki deny quickly. Kisuke had stayed standing a few feet from the bed, not wanting to upset the orange-haired youth any more than he was. Unohana came up to Urahara's right and laid a hand over his shoulder. He looked to her and she gave the best smile could muster before removing her hand and looking back to Ichigo and Isshin. Kisuke sighed closing his eyes. He knew that the teen had been through rough times already, but this was an entirely different 'rough.' This was going to take a lot more than a bandage and healing kidou to heal him. It was going to need a lot patience and care.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm not sure about making this into a pairing story. **_

_**I might if I figure who to pair with Ichigo...**_

_**Corupted Love 3**_

It had been decided that Ichigo was to remain in Kisuke's shop until he was more comfortable around others. Isshin visited everyday for at least an hour while the girls were at school. The father had been baffled by the fact his beloved son had said he did not care and wouldn't want anything to do with him after he had been raped. Isshin was infuriated with the now former Taichou and he was currently banned from Soul Society for obvious reasons. For the most part Ichigo remained in the small room Kisuke had provided for him, only coming out to eat after the children had gotten to bed and there was just Urahara and Tessai out. The orange-haired youth didn't want his friends to see what a failure he had become.

Many of his allies had been insistent on visiting him after learning he had lost against Zaraki and the Taichou had been condemned within the Maggot's Nest, but promptly refused any and all. Some wanted the details of the 'fight,' others simply to make sure Kurosaki was indeed alright. Unohana herself made frequent visits as she felt compelled to, saying that he was originally her patient so it only be polite of her to make regular check-ups with him at the shop. She told Kisuke and Isshin everything she could about the trial for Zaraki and that his title had been stripped from him. He resided in the Maggot's Nest at the moment, but she had a feeling that might change. This had been a ruthless display of misconduct at the very least on his part and many believed if the Taichou could not even control his feelings and emotions, how was he to control an entire Division?

Renji was rather angry at his previous Taichou as well. He had not said a word of what he had seen the night he had visited Ichigo. He knew that it'd only make things worse in the end, but it irked at him to no end. Why had his friend been so frightened, so distant and closed-off? Abarai had tried to see Ichigo a few times already, and every time he had been refused, told that Ichigo needed time to rest or some bull-crap. He knew Ichigo better than that. Ichigo could get gloomy if he lost, but this, this was completely different then those other times. The red-head was determined to figure this out, if only to help Ichigo through whatever really happened. Renji had requested to be posted at Karakura Town since he had been too wrapped-up in everything to focus on paperwork. Apparently Kuchiki recognized his Fukutaichou's recent concern and allowed such with no arguments whatsoever.

Renji tried to occupy his time with purifying Hallows and talking with Rukia, but her anxiousness didn't help any. It only served to make him more on edge. After he took out a few more lingering small time Hallows he mentally decided to see if Urahara and Tessai would let him at least see how Ichigo was. The two were really starting to piss the red-headed youth off. He only wanted to check on Ichigo, even a glance and he'd be fine. But no, they wouldn't let him. Bastards. Renji leaped over to a building Rukia was as she finished purifying the last Hallow and he tugged her sleeve a bit. She looked to him and he explained he had to get back to help clean-up at the Souten. She started to say she'd go, but Renji cut her off and told her she'd better not. Rukia knew better than to question after seeing the serious look in her childhood friend's eyes so she said ok as he turned and left for the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

_**And yes, I do feel bad for making Zara-chan so bad in this.**_

_**Maybe he will repent, or something..?**_

_**Corupted Love 4**_

It was night by the time Renji had made it to the shop. When he entered Jinta yelled at him for not having manners and waiting for someone to let him in. Abarai gave the kid a sneer as he walked by, Jinta shut up and watched as Renji walked right into the back. The Shinigami didn't mean to come off as such an ass to the kid, but he didn't want to deal with it right now. He just wanted to see Ichigo and make sure he was doing better. Abarai walked into the blond's office, ready to yell his head and demand to see Ichigo, but stopped short. Kisuke turned around from some odd machine-looking thing to look who had so rudely busted in. As the shop keeper did so Renji saw Ichigo sitting to his right, curled up on a cushion on the floor, knees hugged to his chest by his arms, simply looking up at Renji wide-eyed like Renji was going to attack him or something. It almost scared Renji to see him this way. Ichigo slowly gaped at his friend not knowing what to do or say. He had been avoiding everyone so he wouldn't have to tell them he had not only lost a fight, but his virginity as well. And now one of his closest friends was standing there in Kisuke's office door. How unlucky the teen felt as he felt that horrid spark of shame tighten in his ribs again. Ichigo's eyes started to tear and he quickly turned away so Renji wouldn't see how weak he was.

"Ichigo..."

"Abarai-kun, I think it best if you leave. Kurosaki-kun is not feeling the best at the moment. So it'd be best if you left." Kisuke said it without the usual sing-song voice of his. It was straight forward and without hesitation. But Renji wasn't there for him. Abarai took a few steps towards Ichigo with his hands raising a bit.

'Ichigo. What the Hell, man? I... I'm damn worried about you! You haven't talked to any of us since your 'fight' with Za-"

"Just leave me the fuck alone, Renji!" Ichigo whipped out as he fisted his hands to his sides. Kurosaki was shaking with shame and brewing anger. Renji was taken aback by his friend's words. They were blunt as a dulled blade. The 6th Fukutaichou lowered his hands and looked on at Ichigo a moment before Kisuke came up and ushered him to leave. Renji hesitated, hoping Ichigo would turn and at least give an apologetic look or tell him he was a little alright. But of course he wouldn't. Abarai sighed as he looked at Ichigo one last time before he turned and left, Urahara close behind to slide the door shut after him.

Kisuke felt bad for kicking him out like that, but he had to. He was upsetting Ichigo and Kisuke wouldn't let him do that. Not only had he promised Isshin he would take care of his son, but the blond also felt a need to protect the youth that was placed in his care. He wouldn't admit it, not even in his own thoughts, but he knew it was there. His feelings for the orange-haired boy. He could not change them and now some part didn't want to. Could he even do it even if he tried to change them?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yes, a Urahara x Kurosaki...**_

_**Corrupted Love 5**_

Urahara took a deep breath before he turned and slowly made his way to an obviously upset Ichigo. Ichigo had been so different since the accident. Kisuke had expected him to become bitter and angry, not scared and distant. It made the older blond realize how young and innocent Ichigo really was than. And now it had been shattered by Zaraki. What in the worlds was that man thinking? Urahara came up behind Ichigo and softly placed his hands over Ichigo's shuddering shoulders. The youth flinched but otherwise remained still and silent. Kisuke leaned in so that his lips came an inch or so from Ichigo's left ear. In a soft whisper he tried to reassure the youth.

"He only meant to help, to check up on you like Unohana and your father, Kurosaki-kun. He didn't come to be cruel to you. But regardless he's gone now, so do not fret. Okay..?" Ichigo didn't move and Kisuke pulled away slightly as he bit into his lower lip. What to do with a boy who's been through a war and now was raped by a man he called his 'friend'? The situation was very intense to say the least. After a moment of Ichigo not saying anything Kisuke sighed and began to stand again. As he was doing so Ichigo caught his sleeve and simply gripped it. He didn't tug or go with the sleeve. He kept still and in place. Kisuke paused before squatting again, if anything else he was curious to Ichigo's actions. "Kurosaki-kun..? Do you want something? Tessai could make some tea or there's soba in the kitchen you didn't eat yet..."

"...Please..."

"The tea or the soba..?"

"... You..." Kisuke's eyes shot open as he starred at the youth's black shirt-covered back.

"Me? Ohhh, but I think I'm a bit too old for you, Kurosaki-_chan._" Kisuke tried to play it off with a soft joking tone but somehow in there he himself could sense the strain in the words. Ichigo gripped Kisuke's olive-green sleeve tighter and pulled it closer to himself, taking Kisuke's left hand with it. Ichigo pressed the hand to his cheek as he turned to look at Kisuke with a desperate look. The blond had his breath caught in his throat. He could kill himself for thinking what he was. The images of that face fluttering through his mind in different situations. Ichigo pressed his hand closer to his cheek as he spoke.

"Please... Just do what you want... It's not like it can be worse then what _he_ did, right? Just... do it, please..." Kisuke gaped at first, but then Urahara swallowed as he lowered his head.

"Kurosaki-kun, please... I understand you're hurt and want to try anything to feel relief, but... I insist you do not tempt me are not a whore or slut. You do not need to feel as such." Kisuek looked back up with a sorrowful smile. "Please, you need to get better and be happy for yourself. You can't think so lowly of yourself. Everyone, including myself, are very worried for you and wish for you get better as soon as possible. But I also understand these things take much time, and I'm willing to spend that time with you, but not like that."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yes, Zaraki will get back into the story, no ZxI though.**_

_**This part introduces an OC of mine. **_

_**Corrupted Love 6**_

Byakuya had been restless since the apparent 'fight' had happened between Ichigo and Kenpachi. He had his suspicions it was something out-of-the-ordinary but he did not want to disobey direct orders not to get involved. Not even Soi Fon had been told why she was to keep Zaraki locked away until the Central 46 saw fit to have his hearing. It was all anyone in the entire Soul Society seemed to be talking about lately. It was becoming an irritant for the Kuchiki Head and the fact his Fukutaichou was knelt down on one knee asking for Byakuya to help him see the accused was simply despairing. Kuchiki closed his eyes and took a small breath before looking down to his second. Renji's face was taught and serious as he looked down at the floor within his Taichou's office. Abarai did not care for Ichigo sexually speaking, but Kurosaki was one of his closest friends next to Rukia, Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei and Hinamori Momo. He wanted to know what the bastard had done to Ichigo to make him this way. He was ready to break in there just to personally confront Zaraki. And Kuchiki was more than willing to help him in this situation. But even he had no authority to get into the Maggot's Nest.

"I'll get you in to see Zaraki." Both Renji and his Taichou went wide-eyed at the soft voice and than they turned to the office door, opened with the 3rd Taichou Moetatsu Meppou standing there with a slight smirk. The slender man had his arms crossed and his head tilted slightly to his right. His skin was a golden beige color, his wavy shoulder-length was a deep auburn color and his eyes were a light blue. Byakuya sighed as Renji got up and walked over to the 3rd Division leader.

"How the Hell can you pull it off when Kuchiki-taichou can't and he's been around way longer!?" Renji sneered down to the slightly smaller man. Meppou laughed as he planted his open palm onto the Fukutaichou's face and pushed him back a foot or so.

"Get ahold of yourself, kiddo!" Moetatsu walked around Renji further into the room. Half way in he turned and pointed his left over his shoulder at Kuchiki. "Oh, yeah, take your Taichou and use his oh-so-subtle zanpakuto abilities." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at his fellow Taichou as Renji rubbed at his sore nose.

"And just what do you mean by that, Moetastu?" Meppou lowered his arm and turned to look at Kuchiki.

"Relax, man! You take shit waayyy too seriously." Kuchiki growled but the auburn-haired man ignored him in favor of turning to look back at his fellow red-head. "With my precious Okkanai, I can get into any place, any time." Abarai stopped and looked on at Meppou.

"What, really?" Than Renji added with a bit of a scowl. "How?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Corrupted Love 7**_

_"What, really?" Than Renji added with a bit of a scowl. "How?"_

"My zanpakuto's ability can take us there no problems. It'll let us pass through matter, organic or machine as well as mask our reiatsu signatures."

"Really? That's pretty sick." Renji said. Kuchiki stepped forward and the two others looked at him.

"Why is it you are helping us? What can you possibly gain doing so?" Moetatsu listened to Byakuya's words and than looked to him with look of serious.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Kuchiki narrowed his eyes once again.

"I could say the same thing to you." Moetatsu grinned devilishly.

"So you do have some bite, dontcha' Kuchiki-hunny?"

"Do not call me such things."

"It is kind o' disturbing, dude." Renji piped in. Meppou and Kuchiki looked to him before Moetatsu broke out in a grin again and quickly wrapped Abarai into a tight hug as he rocked him back and forth. "Lemme' go, dammit!"

"Aww! Ren-chan's jealous! So cute!" Meppou ranted as he held a squirming Renji.

"Shut up, you freak! And let me go!"

"Only if I can help out!" Moetatsu said in an happy sing-song voice. Abarai closed his eyes and sighed as he gave up struggling. It'd benefit him either way.

"Fine! Just let me go!"

"Oky-doky!" Meppou did as Renji requested of him and than crossed his arms again. Moetatsu got a more serious look as Abarai brushed himself off moving closer to his Taichou. Perhaps being closer to Kuchiki wasn't such a bad thing after being near this guy. "But only if I can bring Izu-chan, too."

"Kira? Uh, sure, I guess. But... why him?" Than as soon as he had said it Renji's mind registered it. "Ichimaru..." Meppou nodded in agreement with the younger red-head's assumption.

"Kira loves him regardless of what he's done. It pains me to see him drink himself to death. I think it'll do him good to see Ichimaru and ask questions he never got any answers to. He needs almost as much as Momo needed it from Aizen. Needs to know whether Ichimaru was ever serious or if he really was the toy he thinks he is."

"That can damage him more so. You realize this, do you not?" Kuchiki asked just as serious. Moetatsu shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Maybe, but I honestly think he needs this either way. Ichimaru is all he thinks about, even in his sleep."

"His sleep?" Renji questioned.

"He fell asleep at his desk while I was away the other day and when I got back he was mumbling and saying that guy's name. Than he talks about him when he gets drunk." Meppou sighed as he scratched at the back of his head. "I feel I owe him since I sort of took Ichimaru's place."

"I still don't see were letting your Fukutaichou see his former taichou and lover whom also betrayed Soul Society. You are by far an improvement compared to Ichimaru." Moetatsu laughed wildly at the 6th Taichou.

"Well, thank you. I didn't know you thought so highly of me, babe!" Kuchiki closed his eyes with a frown.

"I don't."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So my OC is in here... Made him on-spot so he's off key. LOL. **

**His hair's darker, more maroon, compared to Renji's.**

**He likes using honorifics such as chan and san for everyone. And pet names like babe, cutey, hunny, sweet, sweethearst, etc. He's a tease and you know you love it! :p**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Corrupted Love 8**_

It was late at night when they decided to break into the Nest. The sky had stars but no moon so their bodies were hid well enough, along with their reiatsu's thanks to Moetatsu's zanpakuto abilitis. Renji was rather impressed by Okkanai's powers thus far. He had never seen a zanpakuto that allowed someone to not only hide their reiatsu and still use it to the fullest, but also let more than just the user move through solid matter as if they were nothing but vapor. Kira seemed to be use to it after having been sent on a few missions here and there with his new Taichou.

Izuru was close behind Meppou and Renji was to Moetatsu's right, all of them alert for the guards walking paths around the area. Abarai was feeling anxious, but he had to know one way or another what happened. And the one end of the stick had been burned while he was in the World of the Living. So going directly to Zaraki seemed to be the only other solution that made sense to the red-head. Moetatsu raised his hunter green tanto with no gard and stabbed it into the side of the Maggot's Nest prison.

"Corrode minor, Okkanai." The auburn-haired Taichou mumbled under his breath. The wall quickly began to become transparent in a small oval about 5 feet tall and 3-4 feet wide. Moetatsu lowered his weapon and than stepped through the transparent wall as Kira followed with Abarai directly behind him. As soon as Renji came through the other end the wall solidified once again as if it had never opened up. The three stopped and looked around to get a baring for where they were and who was there. Luckily they were high up and not likely to be seen while crouching, though the caverns seemed to b mostly empty in the dimly lit area. Meppou tugged at Kira's sleeve making the youth look to him. "I think we should take Renji to get his answers first, doll."

Kira swallowed nodding. He hated being put off, but he knew as well as Meppou he would become too emotional to last going to Zaraki's cell after seeing Ichimaru. His would have to be last. The three made quick work of going through the walls till they happened upon a couple of guards. Moetatsu came up and knocked one of the two unconscious and quickly grabbed the other, twisting his arms around to his back and placing Okkanai's blade to the guard's throat. He asked were they would find the two prisoners' cells and the man refused to tell until Moetatsu pressed his blade even further into the flesh making it bleed.

Kira and Renji didn't like this method, but it worked since the guard told them what they wanted to know. meppou knocked that one out as well and than the three took off to Kenpachi's cell. Moetatsu's zanpakuto made quick work of getting to it. Moetatsu and Kira stood back as Renji stepped forward to the man's cell. Zaraki looked horrible, more beat-up than usual. If Abarai hadn't know what condition Ichigo was in he would feel sympathetic. But he couldn't, not knowing Kenpachi was the reason, whatever it be, that Kurosaki was so frightened and distant. Renji walked up to the small cell and wrapped his left hand fingers around some of the bars. Zaraki looked up and his weak frown opened slightly into a grave grin.

"So are 'ya here to break me out?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Corrupted Love 9**_

Kisuke was in the kitchen sitting with Ichigo at the lovely oak wood western table he had obtained some time shortly after the Winter War was over. Tessai was cooking a small meal for Ichigo at the stove while the other two were studying for what Ichigo had been missing in college lately. The two siblings were asleep in bed while the mod souls were in their own room doing goodness knows what. Ichigo had been getting a little better about staying out of the room with Urahara's and his father's help, but still hated the idea of being stormed by the others and asked questions he himself was not ready to answer.

Ichigo was fine being near Kisuke and occasionally Tessai when necessary. He was actually happy that the older blond did not take advantage of the situation and use him. It actually made Kurosaki feel something for his sensei. It was because of this he felt he could begin to come out more, Urahara made him feel supported and comfortable. Though Renji's sudden burst into Kisuke's personal office had also made him feel he really should learn to move on. He had no idea that his friends were worrying like that. He figured everyone would have thought he was weak and not worth friendship after he had been defeated so easily and so thoroughly.

"Here you go, Kurosaki-dono." Tessai set a piping tray with a bowl of steamed white rice, a side dish with broiled beef strips and veggies and a small dipping saucer with a dark soy sauce in it. The older man set it down after Ichigo cleared a space for it to fit. Kurosaki smiled wryly up at Tessai and thanked the man respectfully and than turned back to his tray. He always felt awkward when it as just him eating. Plus he felt a bad for having Tessai make separate meals for him. It made feel sort of pathetic, like some sort of cry-baby. Kisuke and Tessai exchanged looks before the dark-haired servant bowed and than left the small kitchen to leave the two alone.

Urahara watched silently as Ichigo slowly gathered some meat up with his hashi and lifted them to his lips. Kisuke had to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning when he watched the orange-haired youth part his lips and stick his pink tongue out to guide the succulent meat into his awaiting mouth. Kisuke's thoughts began to drift as he thought of what other type of meat those lips could wrap around. It was beginning to stir a part of Kisuke he had been trying his best to keep in check. Suddenly Urahara was brought back by Ichigo's soft blond looked at the youth with a questioning look. Kurosaki locked eyes with his sensei and gave a soft smile. Kisuke had noticed that Ichigo had been softer and more tender ever since the rape. The blond was sort of glad he had become softer. It was bad for one's soul to be scowling all the time.

Ichigo moved and before Kisuke could respond his lips were being pressed against the teens. They held each other's lips for a few moments, just enjoying each other's feel and warmth. Than Ichigo slowly pulled back and they looked into each other's eyes once again. Kisuke smiled back at his student. He was going to make sure Ichigo would be alright in the end. He was still unsure why Zaraki did this, and some part of him didn't even care why. Ichigo deserved to be treated like the most purest, richest gold in the world. And he would no matter what happened from there on.


	10. Chapter 10

_I think I got the plot/story down. May happen faster now. (??) It should end soon enough. =P_

_**Corrupted Love 10**_

Later that night Urahara was working on a small formula for a new soul candy in his drafty make-shit lab. Yawning Kisuke looked to the clock to realize he had gone on another six hours without stop after Ichigo had eaten. He was reminded of not eating himself and vaguely thought of what to do. Kisuke set a clear, glass tube with about an inch of some blue substance down with metal tongs into a wooden block with three holes on the top, hollowed out for three tubes, two of the holes still empty. With his hands free he stretched them high over his head, pulling his muscles taught with the motion. He slowly lowered his newly stretched arms and turned to tell Kurosaki that they could go and get something to eat and have some tea.

Only, Ichigo was fast asleep where he was at the low table over by the entrance. Urahara smiled at the innocent act of falling asleep while sitting on a large cushion with the side of his head laid out on the table. Kisuke shook his head slightly as he got up from his stool and walked over to the youth. He squatted to Ichigo's level and inspected the orange-haired boy's face with his soft, dark dusty-blue eyes. He brought his right hand up and as softly as possible ran his fingers over the very tips of the youth's hair, testing the softness of the strands. As he brushed them the odd feeling made Ichigo flutter his weary eyes open to see what the annoyance was. To his amusement it was the one he had recently been finding to be less and less as an annoyance. Irony played in the boy's mind as he locked eyes with Kisuke and the two smiled at one another softly.

"Sorry." Ichigo frowned slightly at the blonde's words.

"For what?"

"Keeping you in here and boring you until you passed out. It's not healthy much, I should now." Kisuke smiled his mischievous smile. Ichigo sat up and Kisuke let his hand which previously felt the soft hairs retreat to his side. Ichigo smiled back, albeit a slightly awkward one, and then leaned forward to ghost his curious lips over the older man's. Urahara did not allow himself to move, only his eyes which widened disobeyed. Ichigo's eyes looked back and forth in the deep, dusty-blue eyes that looked into his own. Knowing, calculating, solving, doing everything in a few soft flutters back and forth.

Ichigo's eyes closed as he leaned that extra bit in and pressed his lips to Kisuke's. This was the second kiss they have shared and it was as heart-racing as the first one. Only this time Urahara leaned right back, pressing his lips deeper into Ichigo's lips. Kisuke let Ichigo slowly take over, experienced or not. Kisuke wanted to help, not destroy. Ichigo let his tongue slip just enough that he wetted the middle of Kisuke's lips, not knowing how to properly ask what his body wanted. Mentally Urahara smirked at the youth's innocence before the reminder of the rape pecked at his thoughts and rudely reminded him that the boy was no longer a virgin technically. Kisuke parted his lips and leaned just a bit more hoping the teen would understand. But before he could find out he and Ichigo were both being pulled apart by hands at their collars.

"I leave my son in your care and you teach him to make-out!!?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Corrupted Love 11**_

_"I leave my son in your care and you teach him to make-out!!?" _

Urahra and Ichigo turned their heads simultaneously to stare in shock at Isshin. Isshin's voice sounded furious but his eyes were not as hard. Hurt and perhaps in some small way disappointed, but not furious like his voice beckoned. Kisuke sighed as he closed his eyes and pulled from Isshin's grip to stand on his own. Ichigo simply looked to his right with a deep blush running over his cheeks and nose. He didn't want to look at his father. Not right after being caught making-out with his sensei. Kisuke looked to Isshin and the two stared long and hard before Kurosaki let his grip on Ichigo's collar loosen and finally let him go completely. Ichigo took a few steps forward to give a more comfortable distance between him and his father. Unconsciously the steps were towards Kisuke, much to the two older mens' attention. Isshin was staring hard at Kisuke. Though with the begging of why and not so much a hate-fueled stare as Kisuke would have thought. After a long awkward and mocking silence Ichigo suddenly turned to say something to his father but was cut-off.

"Go to the room you were assigned, Ichigo."

"What..?" Ichigo looked surprised for a moment, he was sure he'd be ordered to go home. Isshin shot him a glance and than closed his eyes. Ichigo frowned at his father. "What?"

"Please, just go, Ichigo-kun. Isshin-kun and I can manage. Besides, it's not nice to disobey one's parents. Especially when they are the rank of a Taichou, right?" Ichigo turned to Kisuke giving him the once over before looking back to his father with a hard look.

"No."

"Ichigo, I said-" Isshin began but was cut-off this time.

"No! I'm not some little kid, dammit! I'm not going to let you take this out on Kisuke! If you were watching the whole time you'd realize I was the one how kissed hi-"

"I do know! I'm not going to take it out on him! So go already and get some rest, Ichigo!" Ichigo was taken aback. He wasn't sure how to retort. He wasn't even sure he should. He had never seen his father raise his voice in that fashion before. It didn't scare Ichigo as much as memorize like some sort of rarity. Then Ichigo felt a hand tenderly grip his right shoulder and he looked to see Kisuke nod with a look as if saying 'It'll be fine, you can leave.' They looked at each other a moment before Ichigo looked back at Isshin and then dropped his head slightly.

"Fine. But I won't forgive you if you hurt him." Ichigo looked up with a tense look at his father. They locked eyes and Ichigo continued. "Even if it's just words and no physical harm, I'll never look at you as my father again." Ichigo's words stung, but Isshin remained strong because he really had no malicious intent towards his old friend. He really did just want to discuss the situation without Ichigo for a few minutes at the very least. Kisuke felt almost... embarrassed to know that the teen felt so strongly about him. Smiling Kisuke gripped tighter for a moment before letting go in favor of ushering Ichigo out of his lab. He walked Ichigo over the the closed entrance and grabbed the handle.

"Sleep until you feel completely rested, alright, Ichigo-kun?" Kisuke drawled out as he slid open the shoji door and pressed the youth to the other side carefully. Ichigo shot him a look of disobedience briefly before his lips broke into a smile as he turned and left.

"Whatever." Kisuke smirked as he closed the door. Typical teen.


	12. Chapter 12

_This part wound up being longer, sorry._

_**Corrupted Love 12**_

"So you and my son, eh?" Isshin asked as Kisuke walked back over to sit down and give Isshin the talk he wanted. Kurosaki rubbed at the back of his neck with his left arm while Urahara sat opposite him and gestured for him to do the same. The dark-haired man looked Kisuke over before nodding and sitting down as well. Sighing Isshin lowered his head before looking back up to Kisuke. "Do really love him or are you really using him?"

Kisuke did not speak. He only let his eyes drop and a soft smile fold into his lips. Isshin didn't push, that sort of look at thinking of Ichigo was all he honestly needed. If Kisuke had wanted a piece of Ichigo's ass he wouldn't give such an innocent and kind look. It'd be more burning or longing. Not only that, but Isshin was actually glad that Ichigo was starting to get that prideful burn in his heart again, even if it was for a much, much older man. Isshin looked up at Kisuke again at the thought and looked him over. The blonde looked better without the hat, that was for sure. He would make for an interesting lover for his son. Isshin didn't have the heart to honestly deny Ichigo someone just because he was older. Ichigo had been raped by someone the same age or older. The thought dragged in Isshin's mind as his hands fisted momentarily. Kisuke saw this and returned from his own thoughts of Ichigo.

"What's wrong, Isshin-kun?"

"That bastard Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Don't let it get to you too much. Ichigo is alive and... I suppose you could say getting well. He's at least able to be rebellious again." Kisuke smiled and Isshin let out a soft chuckle.

_"Well, at the very least the top layer of ice was broken."_ - Kisuke thought to himself.

"Kisuke..."

"Isshin, I honestly am not trying to intentionally harm or use your son. That was only the second kiss and the first was only just a few hours earlier." Kurosaki looked to Kisuke a while before looking back down and nodding.

"I know you care. I can see it in the way you look to him now. And the way you say his given name."

"Oh, well, that was a recent little add-on to his and my relationship. If you can even call it that."

"If you don't call it that, then what the Hell would it be called?"

"I suppose there is some point in that."

"It's all point, Kisuke."

"Ai, Ai." Kisuke sat back and looked up in thought. So was he really dating Ichigo? Isshin glanced at Kisuke a moment and then looked to his left to see the odd and strange gadgets and gizmos lying about to be seen. Then he saw Ichigo's zanpakuto carefully placed on a wooden holder. He looked it over as Kisuke lowered his head to watch Isshin. "I told Ichigo when he first got here that it'd be best to keep Zangetsu in here, that way I would know if Ichigo tried to... well, you get the sum of it."

"Yeah." Isshin sighed before getting up as Kisuke looked up curious to his actions. "I trust you to not have Ichigo do anything that's not good for him."

"A kiss is vastly different then a blow job or romp in the futon, Isshin-kun." Kisuke teased pervertedly. Isshin gave him a stern look with a tight smile.

"You fuck my son when he doesn't really want it, you get dead, as in twenty feet under."

"Agreed."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Corrupted Love 13**_

Ichigo woke up with a golden light filtering through the paper screens onto him as he laid on his left side curled up. It took a moment for Ichigo's thoughts to begin to properly form in his head. They swirled about and faded back into place as Ichigo thought of kissing Kisuke, as sweet as that was, and than getting caught by his own father, how unsweet that was. Slowly he sat up into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes and then his whole face. He yawned before he casually got to his feet, the night kimono loose on his frame. He looked to the bright sun filtering through and wondered how long he had actually been sleeping in the first place. Stretching Ichigo walked over to wear some of his clothes were being kept in a small drawer to the side. He lazily looked through and pulled out a shirt and then a pair of black jeans. Walking out of the room he heard muffled sounds playing out in the shop, the usual banter of Ururu and Jinta with the other voice Ichigo smiled at hearing. At least Ichigo knew now that Isshin hadn't killed Kisuke. Ichigo shook his head slightly as he made his way to the shower.

After taking a long and hot shower Ichigo came out into the hall dressed in a red shirt with black jeans on that fit rather tug, much to the teens dismay. Ever since the rape Ichigo was rather self-conscious about things that might give off an air of sex or anything close. But than again Kisuke _was_ out there. As Ichigo walked down the empty hall towards the living area Ichigo heard another muffled voice. He paused for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He let the air go out of his lungs slowly as he spoke encouraging words mentally. He had to get over his fear of having to deal with his friends. They were worried sick over him and he was being a complete jerk and giving them the round-about. Ichigo opened his eyes and continued forward until he got to the door. He went to open it but was too late, someone got to it before him. The shoji slid open and Ichigo gave a weak smile of greeting to Renji. Abaria looked serious and Ichigo knew what it was about. What else could it be about?

"Renji, I'm sorry. I-"

"Shut up before I hafta' wail on you." Ichigo looked at Renji slightly taken aback by how thick Renji's words were. Ichigo sighed and lowered his head. Abarai looked the other way as he scratched at the back of his head. "I... spoke with him, you know who..." Ichigo's eyes shut up and he stared with a slight frown at his red-headed friend. Renji looked back at Ichigo and pocketed both his hands in a shrugging motion. "I know why he did it, it... It wasn't intended to be that cruel. I... shit."

"When... When did you... I mean, how did you even talk to him? I thought he was supposed to be locked up!?"

"Ichigo! Get ahold of yourself!" Renji grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and Ichigo looked him in the eyes, worried. Frightened. "He isn't freed, but he never meant to hurt you this damn bad! He never meant to hurt you at all! Kenpachi said he loves you more than anyone he had ever before! He..!"

"Wha... What are you..?" Ichigo shook his head slowly not wanting to hear this.

"Zaraki Kenpachi said he loves you. He only wanted you to know that and he... I'll admit he must have lost it to do... what he did, but... I don't think... that he meant to be some monster out to get you on purpose. He... wants you to know that he is sorry." Ichigo stared into the distance as he looked down, his eyes moving back and forth. Then Abarai's hands were gone, a new pair wrapping about his shoulders from behind.

"Why don't we go and sit and have some tea, eh, Ichigo-san?" Ichigo swallowed before nodding to Kisuke's questions. Urahara leaned in and pressed his forehead to the back of Ichigo's head. "It'll be fine, Ichigo-san. You are with friends and loved-ones who care for you just as you care for them. And now you know the reason behind Zaraki's actions towards you. This is apart of healing..." Kisuke whispered softly into the orange locks. Ichigo had his eyes closed and his hands in fists as he nodded. "Good. Let's go and sit then."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Corrupted Love 14**_

To say Ichigo felt awkward was an understatement. He finally felt ready to come out into the main living area during the day and slowly talk with Ururu, Jinta,Tessai and Urahara, but than Renji showed up and practically reinstated his fears and shame. And he even said everything in front of the kids and Tessai! Kurosaki was practically escorted by Kisuke to the large wooden low table in the middle of the room and the two sat down casually. Ururu and Jinta were arguing amongst themselves, to Ichigo's relief, and Tessai was sitting properly to Urahra's right side as Ichigo was to Kisuke's left. Renji was close behind and walked around to sit next to Jinta as the siblings finally sat straight, Jinta pouting in anger having apparently lost at something.

Renji felt a little bad for blurting all of it out at once, but he had to let Kurosaki know some way or another. He didn't think that Zaraki saying he loved Ichigo and saying 'sorry' solved everything and they should let him out. Abarai definitely did not think Kenpachi deserved to be out, at least not until serving some time and getting his thick head straight. That was for sure. However, Ichigo had to have some resolution of 'why.' A reason for what happened other than an insane brute raping him. The red-head glanced at Ichigo and saw Kisuke was leaning close to his side, his head tilted and he was whispering words as he rubbed the youth's back in a comforting manner. Ichigo was faintly nodding, his head tilted so his face was towards Urahara's.

Renji was curious about their sudden closeness, both here and when they were in the entrance, but decided to leave it be for at least the time being. Kisuke sat up straight again and poured himself and Ichigo a cup of tea as Ichigo sat straight as well. He looked up and saw Ururu holding a hand up slightly as she smiled at him, a form of greeting. Jinta huffed and looked the other way, but also raised a hand in a greeting making Ururu giggle. He looked at her glaring and she quieted. Urahara laughed a bit as he handed Kurosaki a small cup of hot tea. Ichigo mumbled a small 'thank you' and brought the tea to his lips, blowing on it slightly before taking a sip. As he did that Kisuke looked at Renji and than to Tessai, the dark-haired man nodded and then got up.

"Jinta, Ururu. Let's go and begin cleaning the front of the shop." Jinta groaned with disapproval as he got up along with Ururu. They followed Tessai out and went ahead as Tessai turned, bowed and then slid the shoji door closed. Kisuke set his cup down and asked if Renji would like some tea himself. Abarai shook his head, his eyes downcast. The blond sighed and set the kettle down once again and sat back.

"Abarai-kun, do not feel what you said was wrong, Ichigo needed to know why." Ichigo flinched at his name being said. He felt uncomfortable being in front of Renji, especially since he knew what had happened now. But at the same time he felt safe with Kisuke by his side. Ichigo dared a glance to Renji and saw that Abarai was looking down, his mind occupied with his own thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Corrupted Love 15**_

Kisuke placed a hand on Ichigo's right shoulder and gave a tender squeeze to get his attention. Ichigo looked at him and managed a smile, strained, but a smile non the less. Urahara kissed Ichigo on the temple but the youth jerked back making Kisuke pout. Ichigo shot Renji a glance and much to his dismay Renji had been watching with a look between confused and simply 'eww'. He quickly looked at his blond lover and shook his head. "Now, now Ichigo-san. Abarai-kun doesn't mind, do you?"

"Uhh, n... no." Renji shook his head to throw off the images in his head and then sat forward looking directly to Ichigo. "Look. I'm sorry for what happened to you. You honestly didn't deserve that, man. And I am not saying Zaraki should be forgiven by any means. But, like Urahara said, I just thought you needed to know the 'why.' I thought you'd want to know 'why.' Ichigo. You're my friend. One of my best friends. I was worried 'bout you. No one knows what the Hell's going on with you. The only reason I know is because I found out directly from Kenpachi." Renji looked to Kisuke with an almost exhausted look. "And yes, I broke in, so I'm staying here until Taichou calms down. Deal with it."

"My, so demanding, Freeloader." Kisuke sing-sung off.

"Don't call me that, dammit! I work my ass off when I stay here!"

"But you do stay for free. And eat for free. And take up a room for free. So doing a little sweeping and mopping is the least you can do, right?"

"Shut up." Renji sat back as he crossed his arms in a make shift defiance. Then the two were alarmed when they heard laughter. Kisuke looked to his left to see that it was Ichigo laughing. Not an outrageous or over zealous laugh, but a soft, small laugh. When Ichigo slowed he looked up and realized the two ere looking at him instead of arguing. He blushed and looked down again.

"Sorry." Kurosaki whispered.

"Ehh, don't be. Your laugh is so beautiful, Ichigo-san." Kisuke teased as he leaned close to Ichigo. Dangerously close.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo glared at the blond before Renji spoke up.

"I think I'm gonna' take off now..." Said the red-head as he got up.

"No. Stay. It's fine." Ichigo palmed Kisuke's face and pushed him back as Ichigo sat forward looking to Renji. Ksiuke gave Renji a glare that begged to differ. The Fukutaichou looked between the two and decided his life was better left to his friend than the shop keeper.

"Uhh, no... I think I'll go and help clean." Abarai backed up and opened the shoji door and stepped through. "Get better, Ichigo!" And then he closed the door leaving the boy in the hands of the perverted shopkeeper.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger! I was in the middle of a long move with not much money. Hopefully I can update my stuff more now. **

**Chapter 16**

Ichigo's recovery had been halted at first, but with Kisuke's aid he was beginning to welcome the friends he had shun in his shame. Renji was glad his friend was doing better, though he had to admit he didn't like knowing as much details of the ordeal as he did. He was also glad Zaraki was to be in the Maggot's Nest until forty decades and then he could be up for plausible patrol. Though that was stretching it. The Eleventh Division was disappointed to say the least. As was Kyoraku Shunsui that one of his favored drinking buddies was no more available.

Not everyone was sad to see the brute go. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was practically singing these days and Ukitake was more than happy to help care for little Yaichiru. She had been told he had performed misconduct on a severe level and was to be taken. She was in a fit of her own for a while and eventually Yumichika Ayasegawa and Madarame Ikkaku had to be informed what the misconduct was. Ikkaku blocked it as Yumichika simply thanked whatever God and/or Goddess was available that it had not happened to him instead. He felt bad for Ichigo, but certainly would not like the girth of his former Taichou having been forced inside himself.

In the world of the living Isshin was certain that he would never miss the scowl or tough guy act on Ichigo's part. That was one thing he had been glad to see gone from his son, which he had been seeing much more these days. Ichigo had given in to his crying sister, Yuzu, and finally came over if only for a visit at first. And ever since he had been going over regularly for visits on the weekends. The youth was more inclined to be studying on the floor next to Urahara as the older of the two worked on his studies and toys. No, research and prototypes, not "toys." Kisuke had chided the orange-haired boy playfully once.

Things had been going over smoothly with the household that Kisuke and Kurosaki's son were lovers. The two were alone in the older man's office talking about Ichigo's inner Hallow and everything that had happened when Ichigo folded his arms over his crossed legs. The red-head smiled his lop-sided smile that hit Urahara on a low level and the older blond couldn't help but to grin back with his own sly ideas beginning to play in his head. Slowly the Kurosaki youth leaned forward, his arms in his crossed legs, his head tilted to invite his lover's tender lips and rough whiskers. Kisuke eagerly took the invite and leaned the last bit as he held himself up with his right arm and pressed his lips to the soft, yet talented, ones wanting him.

They pressed softly together, slow and meaningfully grasping one another's lips. The blond raised his left hand slowly and cupped his younger love's right cheek and held it. His thumb tenderly caressed the youth's cheek as his lips delve deeper into the yearning pink ones. They kissed each other for a moment longer until Kisuke pulled back slowly and the two looked back and forth in each other's eyes. They smiled happily at one another and sat back were they were. Still smiling Kisuke turned to the table slightly and began to refill his and Ichigo's teacups. As he was doing so a soft knock happened upon his door. Ichigo looked to his lover before getting up and walking to the door. He slid it open and looked out only to wind up looking down at the dark-haired Ururu was looking shyly up at him.

"Dinner's ready. I called, but, um, you two must have not heard, so I came to let you know…" She said slightly unsure if she had interrupted something too mature for her eyes. Ichigo smiled warmly and squatted to her level.

"Thanks for coming down here to tell us that. That was sweet."

"Ai, ai, that was." Urahara said as he came up behind Ichigo. The red-head stood slightly facing his lover as the shopkeeper acknowledged his young female tenet. "Go ahead and go back so you bunch can start dinner. We'll be there in a moment, Ururu-chan." Kisuke chimed sweetly as he softly patted her head. She smiled lightly and muttered an 'alright' before she bowed and then went back up the hallway towards the kitchen. Kisuke turned to Ichigo with a smile. "Well..? Shall we?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Do you feel better? Or did it make things worse, babe?" Izuru shot up from his slouched position at his desk and looked up to his new auburn-haired Taicou. Moetatsu leaned forward, his hands open-palmed on the smooth oak deask. He waited for the blond across from him to reply as he let a lazy smile dance on his lips. It was late and Kira had yet to go home, much to his Taicou's dismay. Meppou knew what his Fukutaichou was pondering, and had been pondering the last few nights. Ichimaru Gin's words to the youth. Kira sighed as he closed his eyes and inclined his head slightly.

"I honestly don't know, Moetatsu-Taichou." The blond mumbled softly. Meppou sighed dramatically as he stood straight making Izuru jerk his head up. "Taichou?"

"Look, 'Zuru-chan, he did stuff that wasn't right and other stuff that he thought would help. Even if he was lying about wanting 'ta protect 'ya then 'ya should be happy." Moetatsu slurred. Izuru gawked at his, obviously drunk, Taichou before shaking his head and looking down.

"I'm not sad. I just, I don't know… He… Gin, ah," Izuru looked at his superior before looking back down. "I-Ichimaru was always so nice to me… Goofy at times, but… always nice." Kira's hands clasped the edges of his desk and tightened till his knuckles were white and pink. "It was always Aizen that hurt me, that…" Izuru seethed through clenched teeth. Moetatsu noticed the pain and hate inside his subordinate and vaguely mused that Izuru was meant to be someone dominant, not constantly submissive. It ate at Kira to have been placed in the wrong category for so long. He may not be able to place the thought in his own head, but Meppou was sure of it.

" 'Zuru." Moetatsu stated softly as he slowly walked around the desk and knealt down and cupped Kira's cheeks tenderly. "You are not weak regardless what Aizen said. You are not some puppy to be kicked around or screwed into tomorrow. You have shown wonderful leadership skills in recent years and even potential for a promotion in a couple of decades or so." Moetatsu leaned his face in and lightly pressed his lips to Kira's. The blonde's big blue eyes shot open at the sudden, yet oh-so-familiar, sensation.

The sensation, however, was gone as quickly as it had come and was replaced by the warmth of his Taichou's arms wrapping about his shoulders in a messy, but caring, fashion. Meppou tightened his grip for a fraction before kissing Kira's left ear lobe lightly. Kira closed his eyes and leaned into his Taichou and hugged him back. The two remained locked for awhile, Meppou laying sweet, soft kisses about on Kira's ear, temple and than cheek. As he kissed along the pale cheek Kira moved his head slightly to capture the tanned ones kissing him. Izuru's pale lips locked onto his Taichou's and worked eagerly at them. After a moment the two pulled away, breaking the passionate kiss.

"Do you… Really care about me, like this..?" Izuru asked with lidded eyes. He licked his lips tasting the faint mark of sake that Meppou's lips had left. The 3rd Division Taichou graced his eyes over his Fukutaichou evenly before looking him dead in the eyes. He gave way to a serious face and nodded.

"You're gorgeous, hun, and I most definitely would not mind having this," Meppou squeezed tenderly on Kira's half-hardened cock through his hakama pants making Kira moan. "inside myself."

" 'In… side'..?" Kira repeated softly as he forced himself to not pump his hardening cock into the hand that was massaging it. Meppou pressed his lips to Kira's cheek before he spoke.

"I want your dick as far in me as you can push it. And that's an order."

**LOL, hope you are enjoying this story, one, maybe two more chapters, tops.**


	18. Chapter 18Final

**A long, explosively hot chapter, to be sure.**

**Final**

**Chapter**

"Ah, dinner was pretty good tonight." Kisuke said as he slid his bedroom door closed. He turned to find Ichigo sprawled out in a lazy fashion over the blond's futon. His royal blue t-shirt was a few inches up, revealing the youth's navel and part of his abdominals. His tight jeans had been unbuttoned in favor of eating more at dinner. His arms slowly wound up under his head all the while he was watching Urahara watch himself.

The red-head couldn't help the smile that stretched over his lips as Kisuke finally met the youth's chocolate eyes with his deep washed out grays. Realizing Kurosaki had been well aware of the way his eyes had traveled from South to North Kisuke lowered his head as he closed his eyes and chuckled. "Guess I'm caught, eh?"

"I could say the same…" Ichigo mused as he sat himself up on his elbows. Kisuke peered at his lover as he lifted his right hand and took his infamous hat off, tossing it languidly to the side. Ichigo smiled more widely. "Much better."

"Oh? Dislike the hat, do you?" Kisuke mulled out as he walked over to the Kurosaki youth. Ichigo shrugged his left shoulder playfully all the while smiling.

"Does nothing for you." Ichigo replied back as his older lover got down on all fours on the futon, right in front of Ichigo. Crawling over his red-headed boy Kisuke hung his face over the youth's and ghosted his lips over Ichigo's.

"And something else does..?" Urahara inquired knowingly. His lover nodded slowly before pressing his pink lips to the other's longing lips. One soft kiss turned into another harder pressed kiss. That harder pressed kiss turned into an opened mouth kiss and they delved deep into one another, tasting every inch of each other. Ichigo's mouth sought comfort and Kisuke gave in to dealing out an even, slow kiss. Passionate yet steel-willed.

Urahara mentally mused that the boy in fact tasted of sweet, juicy plums and blueberries, not strawberries at all. Ichigo slowly pressed his hands flat against the man's chest and moved them over his hunter green clothing, finding their way around up to his back and held him, encouraging him to lower his body. Kisuke's clouded mind obeyed the firm press from Ichigo's hands and pressed his lower half to the youth's, grinding to find a delicious friction to ignite both their arousals.

The red-head moaned into his lover's mouth as he began to grind up to meet Urahara's hips with enthusiasm. He tightened his grip around the older one's back, forcing him to submit and press down harder, not that Kisuke would have objected at that point. His mind was beyond clouded from the feeling in his groin and the Heavenly sounds softly exiting from Kurosaki's wet mouth. They ground into one another, clothing pressing into their hardened cocks making it difficult to get a really good feel.

After a few minutes of hurried, passionate movements Kisuke's hands had pushed up Ichigo's top to the youth's collarbone and he decidedly moved his craving mouth from ripened lips to the perk rose buds on the youth's tanned chest. At first he teased, his tongue gliding across one, then the other, slowly, meaningfully. But as he finished lapping the secong he pressed back down and took it between his teeth, pressing them around it until Kurosaki let out a gasped moan that lasted a moment before Kisuke let the hardened pink nub go and pulled back enough to see the half-lidded look from Ichigo.

The blond licked his lips in a rather satisfied manner and moved to the other nipple with his lips as his hands moved down to the youth's already unbuttoned pants. His hands found their way to the zipper and roughly tugged it down as his lips folded around Ichigo's other nipple and he began to suck. While the blond started nipping at the pink morsel in his mouth his hands grabbed hold of the jeans rough material and nudged them down as far as he could get them without letting go of the nipple he was working at. Next he tugged the boxers down, careful not to harm his lover's taught organ as it was freed from the fabric, the tip seeping it's precum already. Ichigo groaned in his throat as he felt Urahara's hands begin to message the reddened cock.

The youth bit his lower lip as another sound began to escape him. He looked down at the man who was feverishly working to please him and he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips before pulled his hands from around Kisuke's back. One found it's way to the soft, wavy pale ash blond hair and the other laced under the collar of his kimono layers, finding the smooth flesh underneath. Urahara worked with the youth's hands and helped to shrug off the deep hunter green kimono tops before he finally gave in to the persistent hands and sat back. He undid his sash hurriedly and then loosened his pants enough to rid himself of the annoying material on top. He tossed the kimono tops aside and then paused looking to his lover.

Ichigo was watching, laid completely back. His breathing had fastened and his reddened chest was heaving in a steady pace as he looked over Kisuke's bare chest, almost as red with fluster as the youth's. The red-head's cock twitched with further arousal as Kisuke began to tug his green pants off himself, revealing his own hardened member. It wasn't necessarily bigger or had more girth then Ichigo's, but it was paler and the patch of golden curls made Ichigo bite at his lower lip. His member danced again as the older man took off the remaining bit of the youth's pants and boxers, tossing them along side his own clothes. Ichigo smiled before he took his own top off, which the ash blond took and also put aside.

Urahara looked over his lover, fully naked beneath him. His dusted red cock that was nestled in it's own patch of deep orange curls was standing high and tight, leaking its clear fluids that ran down the head and shaft. Kisuke leaned over the red-head and pressed himself to the youth's nude body, the friction on his ripe cock making Ichigo moan wantonly. Urahara caught his open mouth and pushed his tongue in deep, caressing the other's with care. Kurosaki jerked his hips up to gain that fricition on his cock against the other's abdomens. Kisuke broke the kiss in turn to look at Ichigo. They locked eyes and looked back and forth into each others' eyes; seeking, wanting, finding.

"You're positive you want this, Ichigo-san..? You may regret this if you haven't thought it all the way through." Ichigo lifted his head and pressed a kiss to his lover's chin before laying his head back down.

"You have no clue how much I've wanted you for the past two days, Kisuke. I'm at the point if you don't do something right now, I'm going to let my Hallow out and let _him_ have his way with _you_." The youth chuckled softly in his throat as Kisuke pouted playfully.

"Such a threat." Kisuke muttered with a soft smile as he leaned to his left toward his small nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. He felt around for a second before he retrieved his hand that was holding a small light blue tube of lubercant. As much as he hated himself for even have bought it after Ichigo had come, his mind had already determined such an outcome for the two. He sat back and pulled the yotuh's legs, one to each side and Ichigo easily obliged and wrapped his legs around the lean, pale waist. Their cocks were almost touching as Kisuke unscrewed the tube and placed some on his palm and slicked his cock, smiling slightly that Kurosaki was watching the pale hand lubricating the hard cock.

Then Urahara let his slick member go in order to put more lube on his finger tips, placing the tube aside just enough that it was out of the way, but close enough to grab if needed again. Kisuke leaned over Ichigo again, aligning his fingers to the youth's once virgin entrance. He caught his lover's eyes with his own pair and paused his movements, waiting for some sign of approval. Ichigo nodded and reached up, gripping his lover's shoulders tenderly. Kisuke kissed Ichigo as his index finger pressed past the tight, healed ring of muscles. The youth grunted slightly which Kisuke paused before Ichigo whispered for him to keep going. Urahara nodded as he slipped his finger all the way in, making sure to care for his lover.

Ichigo's lips sought out Kisuke's, pressing them together into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced about in a flurry of heat as Urahara pressed in another finger, moving them back and forth with much needed care before scissoring the muscled entrance. Kurosaki moaned into the older man's mouth, lacing his arms over his shoulders, gripping slightly to his muscled back. The red-headed youth could feel the ripple of muscle from Kisuke's movements down below. Ichigo pulled from the kiss and nudged his forehead to the other's left jaw line.

Urahara pulled his fingers from the youth slowly, earning a small throaty sound. The older man took hold of his hurting organ and aligned it to the properly stretched entrance. With one last look to make sure Ichigo was alright he pressed the head of his weeping cock inside of the tight, smoldering entrance. Kisuke couldn't help the all too satisfied grunt that left his throat as he slid into that perfect whole. It fit his girth and length so well, as if the two had been made for one another. Ichigo let a broken moan lace it's way out of his lips as his fingers gripped bluntly into Kisuke's back desperately grounding himself to reality. It hurt him, but so far before this it had been so good that he didn't dare let Kisuke stop this act from continuing down the path it was already taking. After a moment or two Kisuke whipped his hips forward pushing his cock the last bit and previewing to the youth below what the act was to entail.

"Ah, ah…" Ichigo panted a bit as he opened his eyes to look to his lover. They pressed lips together as Kisuke's arms wrapped about Ichigo protectively. He lowered his head to the crook of Ichigo's neck, nearly over whelmed by the intensity of the hot silk wrapped about his straining organ. Kurosaki pressed his cheek to Kisuke's before he whispered, "Don't you dare stop, Kisuke. This- I want this so bad."

"I do, too, Ichi. I do, too." Kisuke muttered back softly as he pulled his cock till its head was entrapped by the tight ring again before he bucked his hips thrusting his member inside all the way. Ichigo buried his head deep into the crook of his lover's neck and held tight as Urahara set a fast, even pace to which Ichigo gained enough sense and longing to keep up, connecting his hips to Kisuke's to add rhythm.

"This is so… so different." Ichigo muttered as he began to feel the pain subside and the pleasure wash over himself as Urahara thrust his cock onto the youth's prostate gland and began to milk* him thoroughly. Kurosaki let his head drop to the futon as he let Urahara devour his lips and tongue. The two set to work feeding each other's bodies all they could offer one another. Kisuke's whiskered face and smooth lips set to work tasting every bit of the youth's chin, neck and then collarbone. Nipping, kissing, licking; he was doing anything his mind could phantom as his leeking member worked at milking his lover's gland. "Oh, Kami, this is so, aw fuck, Kisuke, it's so damn good..!"

Kisuke felt the burning organ from his lover's body on his lower belly and took it upon himself to reach between the two and wrap his sweat laced fingers around it, jerking it readily. Ichigo gasped lowly as a deep-seeded heat rolled into his gut and soon found it's way to his cock. Urahara grunted against tan flesh as the other's entrance wrapped tightly about his all too ready cock. Ichigo's finger's bit into Urahara's back as he pressed his head back further into the futon letting a moan rip from his chest as his hot member shot it's contents harshly between the two as Kisuke worked harder at the youth's hole.

"Aww, dammit, Ichigo...!" Urahara ground out as his own release left in burning spurts inside the youth's tender entrance, his hips still rocking letting them ride out both their orgasms. Ichigo's milked cock shot the remaining semen out as Kisuke's member finished painting his insides an opaque white. The two of them were both spent and utterly exhausted. Kisuke was pressed down close to Ichigo as the two of them panted, sweat beading both of their bodies. Ichigo wrapped his arms in a tender fashion, firmly rubbing his lover as his own high rushed up and down his body, his toes uncurling as his legs slowly fell from their position on Kisuke's waist. The blond chuckled breathelessly against his lover's flesh. "That's lesson one. Any more lesson needed..?"

"Many, many more." Ichigo replied with a smile. The two laughed as their arms wrapped about each other and their lips found each other. Happiness was found and they both knew neither would let go, even if Hell opened up to swallow them.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys like the ending. It's my first full story, finished. Long last chapter, but good, no..? (LOL)**

**Review all you like, guys! Enjoy it over again if you feel the need! HUGS**


End file.
